Sebastian's Return
by cincbengalsboy
Summary: I'm not really sure how this goes so yea. This is Sebastian Smythe's story. He will be transfering to McKinley and there is sexual stories so be aware. Rated M for language and smut. I do not own any glee characters or rights to anything glee related. this is just a fun story. and its my first one so be easy on me :)


I do not own any of the glee characters and my fanfiction is in no way related to glee.

Sebastian's Return

Chapter 1- Finally Fed Up  
Location- Dalton Academy, Westerville, OH

Pulling back into the parking lot, Sebastian was fuming. He had just gotten back from watching the New Directions perform at their regionals competition.

"_**They weren't even good. None of the three groups were**_," Sebastian said aloud. "_**That was supposed to be our spot. Fuck Hunter**_**."  
**  
Ever since the Warbler's disqualification at sectionals, Sebastian had been livid. Living with Hunter made things worse. Since Hunter declared himself the new leader of The Warblers, he thought it was a good idea to move in with Sebastian to make sure things weren't interfering. The most annoying part about it, Hunter tried putting on a "straight as nails" guy, but in reality he had been sleeping with Sebastian since the loss. Apparently losing to Hunter means inserting into another man and taking his frustration out.

_**I swear I'm over this whole school, one last thing and I'm done**__. _Sebastian thought as he was walking back to his dorm room. When he got back to his room he noticed that it was empty and Hunter left the A/C off. Sebastian instantly took off his blazer and stripped down to his boxer briefs and laid down in his bed, still fuming from the atrocity of music he had just witnessed only short hours ago. He began to drift off into a deep sleep…..

"_**Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young**_!" Sebastian sang, and the crowd erupted from the perfection they saw on stage. Hunter walked over to him and all of a sudden kissed him and shoved him down on stage, then mounted him and began kissing him again…As Sebastian shut his eyes he woke up and realized Hunter was right on top of him kissing his neck. Again.

"_**Hunter what are you doing?"**_ Sebastian asked in an angry tone.

"_**Shut up, you know you want my dick."**_ Hunter's strongly-smelling liquor-infused breath whispered in Sebastian's ear. With that he knew what was going to happen so Sebastian rolled over as Hunter slid off his pants and shirt and began massaging Sebastian's back. Hunter ripped off Sebastian's boxer briefs and threw them to the side as he spit on his dick and rubbed Sebastian's ass hole. With one quick thrust Hunter slid it all the way in and made Sebastian yelp with the little pain it felt. Hunter wasn't very big so it wasn't more than what Sebastian was used to. Hunter began thrusting in a medium pace that made Sebastian groan with boredom but Hunter was too drunk to tell the difference. _Only a few more seconds and it'll be over with_, Sebastian thought to himself.

_**"Oh fuck yea, your ass is so tight baby, you like that when I fuck you in it? Uh…UH.. I'm gonna cum, turn around." **_Hunter pulled out of Sebastian and flipped him over and moved up to his face and just like that went all over Sebastian's nose, mouth and in his eye.

"_**Now go to sleep in my jizz you sexy fuck."**_ Hunter said to Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed a towel he kept next to his bed for these occasions and wiped himself up and went to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Hunter was already gone. Sebastian got up and went to shower. For a while, he just stood there under the steaming water, letting his body soak in the moisture. Then his alarm went off which meant he only had five minutes until he had to be in Warbler practice.

_**"Shit, I'm going to be late and Hunter will rip me a new one."**_ Sebastian said aloud in the shower. He ran back to his room and began changing and getting dressed in jeans and a t-shirt since today was casual Friday. Sebastian ran across campus and looked at his watch and he was already ten minutes late.

"_**Nice of you to join us Sebastian**_." Hunter said in a mocking voice. The Cabinet had already began discussing the daily minutes when Hunter started whispering to his friend next to him.

"_**Dude last night I banged this sexy ass chick in her ass and nutted all over her face in the dorm last night. It was crazy. She wasn't very cute though, I was really desperate and drunk and then when I finished I told her she could leave and I went to sleep."**_ Hunter said in a cocky voice.

With that last line, Sebastian lost it.

"_**YOU WEREN'T FUCKING ANY GIRL LAST NIGHT HAD SEX AND THEN YOU PASSED OUT! YOU HAVE A SMALL DICK AND YOU BRAGGING ABOUT ME LIKE I WAS SOME GIRL EXPEDITION IS FUCKING ANNOYING. GO TO HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"**_ Sebastian screamed at the top of his lungs and stormed out of the room.


End file.
